At present, liquid crystal display panels, according to a display mode, can be classified into: TN (Twisted Nematic) type, IPS (In-Plane Switching) type, ADS (AdvancedSuper Dimension Switch) type, and so on.
In a liquid crystal display panel of an ADS display mode, a multidimensional electric field is formed mainly by an electric field generated by edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all alignments and are provided between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell and right above the electrodes can be rotated. Therefore, work efficiency of the liquid crystal has been improved and light transmittance has been increased.
A pixel structure of a conventional ADS display mode is illustrated in FIG. 1, when the pixel is driven normally, an electric field is formed by a voltage difference between a pixel electrode 4 and a common electrode 6, so that movements of liquid crystal molecules are effectively controlled, and then display of black and white as well as gray level are realized.
FIG. 3 is a diagram schematically illustrating the transmittance of a pixel structure of the conventional ADS display mode. As illustrated in FIG. 3, on edges of a pixel electrode, liquid crystal molecules are driven by a fringe electric field; a component of a horizontal electric field is large, electric field intensity is strong, and a plurality of liquid crystal molecules rotate, so the transmittance is higher; but in positions that are away from the fringe electric field and where a vertical electric field is mainly distributed, electric field intensity is lower, so liquid crystal molecules cannot be rotated sufficiently, causing the transmittance to be lower.
Besides, in the pixel structures of the conventional ADS display mode, a storage capacitor Cst is generated in overlapping sections between the pixel electrode 4 and the common electrode 6, making the load applied on a display panel larger, the coupling between a data signal and a common electrode signal is increased accordingly, and the common electrode signal is pulled up by the data signal. The distortion of the common electrode signal affects the normal charge-discharge of the pixel, thereby causing greenish phenomenon and affecting picture display of the liquid crystal display panel.